Mission to Matmata
The Battle of Matmata was a battle between the PPA and Nazi Germany in the village of Matmata seen in Call of Duty: Finest Hour. Battle The battle started with the leader, Sergeant Bob Starkey giving orders to Team A, the direct-assault infantry unit, and Team B, the indirect-assault Jeep unit that would attack the Germans from the rear on-and-off throughout the battle. Team B set off along a mountain road to flank the enemy. Team A went in on foot. Right as they started advancing toward the village, a Nazi patrol halted them in their tracks. They all took cover, until Edward Carlyle, the demolitions expert, started firing at the patrol. Getting In With shots rung, sleeping Germans awoke, and got to their MG42 emplacements, and sprayed bullets at the British. Starkey flanked one emplacement, and shot the combatants from the rear. With the first defenses neutralized, a Panzer was sent in. Carlyle took it out with his Sticky grenade, and let the rest of Team A advance. Then stopped at the first German operations post. The soldiers inside tried to ambush the British soldiers, and opened up the wooden shutters of the building. The raiders killed them, and seized the operations post. Other Germans from an operations post up a hill sent radio messages to the now dead Wehrmacht. Bob Starkey responded in German, "We were just hunting some rabbits for dinner.", to keep them from storming the operations post. The PPA raiders them proceeded up a hill trail towards the next operations post. Two German riflemen ambushed them, and threw some Stielhandgranates at them. Though by overwhelming force, the riflemen were killed. Once the raiders reach the second operations post, some Germans who were out back behind it get into position, and fire at the British. They are killed, and the operations post is then infiltrated, and secured. At the command post further into town on the other side of the hill, a MG42 gunner starts firing at the British, who were halted by a wall, and a wooden gate. Sergeant Starkey then orders Carlyle to topple over a radio tower with his composition-4, which would in turn knock down the gate. Once the gate is passed, the remaining soldiers of Team A storm the command post. While going through the streets, some pinned down soldiers from Team B taking cover behind their overturned Jeep are relieved by Team A. They all together continue onto the command post, which is right down the street from the overturned Jeep. After charging up the outside stairs onto the roof, neutralizing the Wehrmacht on the top, and apprehending MG42s stationed there, Team A, accompanied by Private Smart's Jeep crew, fire on numbers of Germans in the square of town. Between the PPA and the Germans, there is a metal gate blocking the PPA from proceeding. A German Half-track then comes down the road and rams the metal gate, creating a way further into town. The British raiders then continue a bit past the square to the generator for the town. Carlyle then places a second composition-4 on the generator, and destroys it. Getting Out With the explosion waking up any Wehrmacht that may have slept through the battle, all German soldiers were awake. Team A then goes back up the road that they used to get to the generator to a building that a bunch of Wehrmacht were coming out of. After the hostiles were neutralized, the PPA raiders entered the building and prepared for an advance to get out of town. Sergeant Starkey noticed some land mines in the a box at the far corner of the room they were in and picked some up. "Well, it looks like someone left some perfectly good land mines around.", he said at the sight of the mines. The remaining four soldiers, Yusef, Starkey, Locke and Carlyle, then exited the building with the land mines towards the other end of town. Across the street from where they were, there was a building with some German soldiers inside it. Sergeant Starkey advanced into the building, killing off the Germans. Three Panzer-IVs were then dispatched from up the road to the location of the four remaining PPAs. Two started circling the building the raiders were in, while the third stayed at the end of the road. During the next few minutes, Carlyle disabled the two circling Panzers with some land mines, and took the next house, which was across the street. Across the street from the just-taken house, the third Panzer opened fire with its MG42 at any PPA who dared pop their head from the building. Carlyle eventually destroyed the Panzer with some grenades. Moving past the destroyed tank, the remaining PPAs went down a short side road, which was to the left of the tank. There, privates Ewans and Water, who somehow got far ahead of the rest of Team A, met up with Carlyle and Starkey. The group then advanced down the road to a crossroad, where some Jeeps from Team B would come down laying suppressing fire, letting Team A advance. A house overlooking the crossroad had an MG42 on top, holding Team A at bay otherwise. At the crossroad, to Team A's right, the road was blocked off by a metal gate. They then took the building with the machine gun, and got on the other side of the gate. There, another MG42 held them back. They overcame it, and advanced down the road. At the end of it, there was a city square with yet another MG42 there. The survivors of Team A took out the gunner, and Carlyle took out all large fuel containers. During their retreat, a squad of German rifleman near the gate got in the way of the now two-man team of Team A. They got past them, at got back to the crossroad, where Private Higgins's jeep was waiting there for Carlyle and Starkey's evacuation. Carlyle got on the gun, and Starkey got in the side seat, and the three rode out of town. Category:Conflicts Category:World War II